


Pieces of Me

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Victor remembers that being a skater isn’t all that he is.Want to send me a domestic victuuri prompt? Come find me onTumblr!





	Pieces of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Domestic Victuuri Week on Tumblr](https://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com)  
> Beta'ed by the fabulous [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com)

When Victor was little, before the world discovered he could skate and before he became more Yakov’s student than a child to his own parents, he had grand fantasies about what it would be like to be famous. 

The whole world would know his name, they would bow at his feet for being the greatest that ever lived. In his earliest years, Victor had dreamed of being an author, renowned for his ability to weave stories that invited readers into the deepest parts of his imagination. From the time that he could hold a crayon, Victor would illustrate his ideas, creating stacks of colorful paper which he would excitedly explain to anyone who would listen. His parents told him that writers never made enough to survive, but Victor ignored them, happily enjoying his own fantasy of book talks to hundreds of people and lines out of a bookshop door waiting for his autograph.

Skating was an approved form of exhaustion of his little boy energy and he threw his creativity into the activity, his mind never as much on the ice as it was on the story in his head. Even in a rink full of people, Victor danced to his own tale, gliding across the ice with an unprecedented amount of grace for a child. In what would be reported to the world as a happy accident, Victor was seen skating by one of the best coaches in the sport. He had been six when it happened, skating to the side of the rink looking puzzled at the conversation between his own stern father and the man who was destined to become his coach. While he didn’t catch every word, Victor understood that whatever they were deciding, he wouldn’t get a say in it. By the time he was ten he was living with Yakov and Lilia and all of his other dreams had fallen away. He was Victor Nikiforov, Russia’s up and coming star, and his fate was sealed.

By the time Victor had reached Living Legend status so much of his life felt like a dream. There were days when everything felt like it was happening to someone else, and Victor was simply the place holder until the real Victor Nikiforov could step back in. It was lonely and isolated, and on days when he spent too much time alone, he could feel the repressed monster of regret beginning to claw its way through him.

Yuuri changed that. When Yuuri Katsuki burst into his world, Victor was reminded that being Russia’s Living Legend didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to be anything else. Yuuri loved video games, and comic books, and he loved food and good wine. He loved days quietly cuddling on the couch and rushed mornings where their coffee mugs were left half-full and abandoned on the counter as they raced off to practice. Yuuri wasn’t only Japan’s Ace, he was a person so full of life, of hobbies, of flaws, and of love. It wasn’t so much that Victor needed Yuuri to complete him, but that Yuuri reminded him that he was already complete, even if he had forgotten the other pieces of himself.

It was on a quiet afternoon that Victor went in search of a shoe box that had been shoved into the deepest corner of his closet. Alone in the apartment, Yuuri off a run that he had promised to take with Yurio, Victor tugged his blanket around his shoulders settling on the floor with the box at his knees. With a deep breath he lifted the lid.

Scribbled pages of a child’s handwriting paired with drawings in bright colors were carefully stacked in the box. A flutter in Victor’s heart, a whisper of a memory of child with an imagination bigger than the world, flickered inside of him as he lifted the first story. He laughed, in a way that was normally only a gift of Yuuri’s or Makkachin’s silliness, thumbing through the pages of a story about flowers battling chipmunks. It was insane and wonderful, and Victor felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he remembered the simple joy that writing these silly stories had given him.

Hours later when Yuuri had returned, and dinner had been eaten, Victor tugged Yuuri’s hand toward the couch, bringing his love next to him under a blanket. Before Yuuri could ask, Victor reached for the box still on the coffee table and placed it on Yuuri’s lap.

“You said you want to know everything, right?” Victor asked hesitantly, lip nervously being chewed between his teeth as Yuuri gently touched the box in his lap. As Yuuri nodded with a sweetly soft smile, Victor began his story with a single line. “You know… I didn’t always want to be a skater…”

And in the hours that followed, Victor felt himself let go of the bitterness, relishing in Yuuri’s laughter and curiosity. For now, he was still Russia’s Living Legend, but Victor knew that he would always be so much more than that and he had the beautiful man cuddled next to him under a wool blanket to thank for that.


End file.
